


Like animals

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: OFF video game
Genre: Blood, Fighting Kink, Smut, Violence, bottom batter, dedan and batter are boyfriends but they also fight a lot, is that a kink?, off game, oh well it is for them, top dedan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: It was all an act. All of itAt least not infront of people...





	Like animals

Of course it was all an act. 

The screams, the blood stained collars. The bruised knuckles. All of it. 

Accept in these moments when batter and dedan were alone, where batter balled his fists in Dedan's collar and head butted him as hard as he could. Dedan groaned and reached his long fingers out to wrap them around his arm and tug him off, pushing him down on the floor, shoving a leg between his legs and his other hand coming up to pull his hair back, both panting and huffing, dedan's teeth grating together to make an unpleasent sound. His terth soon parted however to say the batter's name, the lean man tilting his chin up at him with blood running down his nose and busted lip, his chest rising and falling tantalizingly. Dedan has brusies and scratches all over his face from batter's hard knuckles and black blunt fingernails,four impressive scratch marks running down in an angle from one side of his face to the other. .

They were both a kind of fucked up beauty neither of them could get enough of...

Dedans tongue slipped out and shoved it into batters mouth, somewhat close to a kiss, batter igniting it with relish as he sucked on the long writhing organ inside his mouth, his lips brushing dedan's teeth as he shoved himself that much further. Dedan's hands began to wander as he set his hand over his torso, clawing down to tear away his shirt and leaving pleasantly aching red lines along with them, treating to weep with his vital fluid. 

When batter pulled back he released a pleasured groan, dedan licking away the blood from his chin and down hus neck, lower and lower until his teeth grazed his slightly extended tummy, tracing the lines with his tongue to catch the Rudy red drops from his pale skin, his thumbs digging into the waist band of his black pants, pulling down to show an impressive bulge in his black boxers. Dedan would never admit ot but if he had lips he'd suck batter off any chance he got. So he settled for a long drag of his tongue over the heated fabric snarling low in his chest. Batter let a fluttery gasp leave his throat, tilting his head back a bit. Dedan growled and sat up on his knees looking down at the utter disaster he had the honor to call his. 

Dedan responded to his sour look with a low purr and a small ' dont be a fucking brat ', wrapping his arms around him and pinning him to the wall, letting his strong legs rest at his hips, batter wrapping his arms around dedans neck and kissing his teeth woth a gentleness that almost surprised him. 

That is until batter leaned in to whisper against his throat " Fuck me until im pure... " 

Dedan felt a tremor go down his spine, grinding against him with his own hard on in his slacks. Supporting batter against the wall and with his arm, he reached down to pull his slightly barbed cock from his pants, hooking his claw in the side of batters briefs and ripping through them with a satisfying sound as they dropped to the floor. 

He pressed the head of his cock to batters entrance, leaning in to bite at his throat as he shoved inside of him. Batter groaned out loudly as the fleshy barbed rubbed his insides, his nails digging into dedan's tough shoulderblades leaving dark little crescent moons indented in his flesh. 

They fucked like animals. For a full hour batter had came nearly four times, rolling his eyes back into his skull as dedan's hips shuddered as he poured his cum deep into batter's insides, hissing and slowly pulling out of him as he kept the man pressed against the wall. 

And at heze moments they were gentle. Soft touches, pants and kisses, batter leaving soft love bites over his throat, sedan carrying him to his large bed and pinning him down, his tongue grazing over the scars amd wounds on batter's body, the pale man's breath becoming more calm and slow. His eyes closed as he drifted off, dedan looking down at the horrible mess passed out on his bed, his hands tracing over the scars amd bumbs over his body. He shook his head and curled up next to him, his large hand sprawled across his back.


End file.
